Conventionally, there is a multimedia reproduction apparatus, which displays a menu screen with multiple function icons symbolizing types of content reproduction functions and multiple content icons symbolizing content items in a two-dimensional array, as given in Patent Document 1, for example. Content is information content including video, static images, audio, text, and programs. Content reproduction functions are reproduction, display or execution of contents acquired by multiple types of information transmission means such as a hard disk, an optical disk, a memory card, a broadcast line, and a network. With such menu screen, a user may directly grasp what kind of content is selectable from the multiple types of reproduction functions, and may easily select a desired content.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2004-356774